


It's Not Incest

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Vaginal Sex, hot-dogging, no beta we die like men, plus size character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Roman Reigns and Nia Jax arenotcousins. Though their families have grown so close, they’ve become almost indistinguishable Roman and Nia share not even a drop of blood and are thereforenotrelated.As such, Roman feels no confusion, guilt, or shame when he starts fucking her.





	It's Not Incest

**Author's Note:**

> While doing two minutes of google research, I discovered that Nia and Roman are not actually blood-related at all. It's more of a family-by-choice situation. Although, let's not pretend like I wouldn't have still written them even if they _were_ related. We all know I'm a big heap o' trash :D

Roman Reigns and Nia Jax are _not_ cousins. Though their families have grown so close, they’ve become almost indistinguishable Roman and Nia share not even a drop of blood and are therefore _not_ related. 

As such, Roman feels no confusion, guilt, or shame when he starts fucking her.

She’s laid out on the bed in front of him, tan and thick and gorgeous, and his hands dig into the ample flesh of her hips as he presses her into the mattress. His legs bracket hers, where he kneels on either side of them, and he slides into her slow and deep from behind. She’s hot and tight and so fuckin’ wet where she flutters around his cock, and he sighs in celebration. 

He’s never been with anyone as big as Nia before, and he fuckin’ _loves_ it. He loves getting lost in her breasts and her thighs and her ass, loves how fuckin’ _soft_ she is everywhere, and that no matter where he reaches there’s always _more_ of her to be found. He’s addicted to her body, addicted to the way her curves rev his engine, and then leave him spinning out of control as he flips and rolls through orgasms so intense he feels them in his pelvis for days afterward.

He’s chasing one down now as the force and speed of his thrusts increase, and he uses his grip on her waist to pull her back onto his throbbing cock when she’s pushed up the bed. The glorious globes of her ass jiggle deliciously as he pounds her juicy pussy and she gasps and moans when he slaps her ass clenching around him delightfully. He does it again and is rewarded with the same instinctive tightening of her channel, and he grunts at the pleasurable punch to the gut the sensation causes.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” she asks, and Roman can picture the seductive smile that accompanies her question even though he can’t see her face.

He doesn’t reply, doesn’t need too, because they both know he’s minutes away from an erotic eruption. The magmic arousal building pressure in his pelvis is spreading and expanding to scorch into his limbs and torso, and he pounds Nia recklessly in pursuit of his own volcanic release. Her high-pitched cries mix with his animalistic grunts, and the bestial clapping of sweat covered skin fill the room with primal sounds and goosebumps shiver over his skin at the carnal music. He wraps one hand in the dark silk of her hair and yanks her back until her upper body lifts clear off the bed. It changes the angle of his entry just slightly, and suddenly he’s rubbing over her g-spot and bumping her cervix with every thrust, and she clamps down on his cock like a velvet vice. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck_!” she sings, the words slipping out steady and sinful. 

Her voice resonates in his ears and vibrates over his brain in a wave of pleasure that feels suspiciously like pride. Nothing gets Roman off faster than taking Nia with him on the sensual journey to completion as he seeks nirvana in the bounty of her body. He’s a commoner on his knees worshipping at the temple of her desire, and her cum will bless the crops of his lust into an orgasmic harvest of bliss. He fucks her like a prayer, and he fucks her like a plea, and when she baptizes his cock in her essence, he exalts her name, gracious and grateful for her benediction.

When she lies shaking and satisfied under his hands, he slips his cock out of her pussy and between her ass cheeks. He’s coated with her slick, and he thrusts between her cheeks effortlessly as she uses her gluteal muscles to rhythmically squeeze his dick as he fucks over her asshole. His hands go to her ass, and he holds on tight as he goes full Vesuvius and spews white-hot cum all over her back before collapsing against her.

So yeah, while their relationship would definitely be the family scandal of the decade, Roman doesn’t much give a shit.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 20 prompt - hot-dogging


End file.
